First Year at Hogwarts Maybe?
by TheAWESOMEtrio
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone gets three new and AWESOME characters added to it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 So This is Hogwarts

**I don't own HP**

* * *

(This takes place during Harry's first year and it starts with Harry writing in his diary)

Harry's POV

Finally, we were on the train to Hogwarts! I had a giant come slam my door down and inform me I'm a wizard and after running through a wall I'm sitting here with Ron. This little know it all came here earlier and fixed my glasses, it was cool, but what I'm most excited for is using my wand. The man named Olivander kept saying that it was interesting that I got this wand and what about that guy...Voldemort? Oh, some girls are asking to sit with us going to stop writing now  
-Harry Potter

I looked up and saw three girls asking to come in the one in front was asking, the one to her right was staring at me and she looked a lot like me, and the one on the left was poking the one on the right hard and had really cool sunglasses. We said yes and when they sat down they introduced themselves. The one who was on the left started she said "Hi, I'm Melisa Sly and I would like to poke you."  
"No thank you..." I replied. The one one the right then said  
"Hi, I'm Avery Williams and what's your name?" Holding out a hand. I shook it and said  
"Harry Potter"  
"What!" They all screamed in unison. After grabbing hold of their "cool" the one who was in the middle said (a little shaky)  
"Hello, my name is Megan Curajos, pleased to met you" she then nodded to Ron and said " and who are you?"  
"Ronald Weasley, also known as Ron"  
"Hello" Megan said followed by Avery and Melisa. For the rest of the ride Avery drew for the rest of the ride and every once and a while have me a long stare that I couldn't help but return. Melisa just continued to poke Avery making her mess up and Megan just laughed, watched, and every couple minutes or so she would take a piece of candy from Melisa who had stolen it from the trolley.  
Soon it became dark and we all dozed off for half an hour or so when we caught sight of magnificent Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting time

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its content... ;( ... wish I did

* * *

Chapter 2 ( Avery's POV)  
*time skip to getting on the boats*  
Wow, Hogwarts was magnificent! My parents had always told me about it but I could never picture it...wow. A got on a boat with Melisa, Megan, Rachel (my twin), Harry, and Ron. After everyone was on the boats they started sailing towards Hogwarts. Is started fidgeting with my robe and knocked Harry out of the boat. I face-palmed and pulled him back up carefully so that he wouldn't pull me in. "I'm sorry" I mumbled "That's ok, you didn't mean to" He said under his breath "You should have pulled her in with you!" Rachel complained Then we jerked to a stop and followed the giant into Hogwarts.  
*time skip to sorting ceremony*  
Professor McGonagal got out here list and I crossed my fingers, toes, and anything else that I could and prayed that I wasn't picked first. "Rachel Williams!" McGonagal called Rachel slowly walked up and she placed the sorting hat on Rachel's head. She screeched and then soon after the sorting hat called "HUFFLEPUFF!" We clapped and then we went through everyone else. It turned out that Me, Harry, Megan, and Ron all were in Gryffindor. Melisa is in Slytherin. And Rachel, of course, was in Hufflepuff. We then all went off to our separate houses. Harry whispered something to me but I couldn't tell what he said because then I saw it... the MOVING staircase!

* * *

Hey guys don't know if its good so review pretty please! hint: Victoria Myers= Avery Williams (the writers of this story) Marisa Morte= Melisa Sly and Elizabeth Hunter= Megan Curajos


	3. Chapter 3 Oh No

So to get to the Slytherin you go down to the right, right, left, down, left, and then you're there! Is that not simple? The Slytherin common room was silver and green and totally AWESOME! Especially compared to my room at home... And compared to the Gryffindor common rooms it's obviously the best. Oh and how did I see the Gryffindor common room? When all of your friends are in there you tend to find ways in. I've snuck in when my friends open the door, I've hid, then listened to the password, then snuck in myself. I could go on but there's other things to talk about. So now let's go check out the "others". I slid out of the room and climbed up the staircase it would be cool but it's ehh, then it moved and I was facing a room on the top floor, oops! But I went in anyway then I heard someone so I ran to the corner and ducked into the shadows. I started backing up more but then I fell! 


	4. Chapter 4 Where are You?

Chapter 4 (Megan's POV) Me, Avery, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting around the Gryffindor common room talking and waiting for Melisa. We were taking bets about how long it would take for her to get here. Then mine and Avery's iPhones buzzed and we saw that Melisa was in a corner hiding from a huge three headed beast. "OH NO!" Harry screamed "She's fine" we both said. Then Avery sat up straight and Harry who had been looking over her shoulder flipped over the chair and we all started laughing. Then we got up and left the common room. We found a door on the top floor that looked suspicious so we went through it because it looked like the door Melisa might have gone through. So we opened it and stepped through. 


End file.
